


The truth about Italian food

by Cee_Jaii



Series: Starkbucks prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee_Jaii/pseuds/Cee_Jaii
Summary: Filling of the prompt (by dreamcatchersdaughter on Tumblr):Hello Lovelies! I am so glad this is a thing, thank you so much for doing this. Prompt: Coffee Shop AU, Tony is a flirty barista and Bucky & Steve are very interested boyfriends. With a soulmate twist of your choosing! Thank you again for this, this is exciting!Soulmate twist: It is impossible to lie to your destined soulmate(s).I am crossposting all the works I have written for the Stuckony Tumblr starkbucks-prompts.tumblr.com. I will post one work a day till they are all on here. I hope you enjoy!





	The truth about Italian food

Really, Tony should quit this job. He had all the reason to; the pay was crappy, the customers were rude, his boss was an asshole, and it wasn’t as if he needed a job anyway. His dad was loaded –and more than willing to pay for Tony being as far away from him as possible- and even if he hadn’t been, Tony could surely get a full scholarship for the degrees he was getting at MIT.

The only reason he was here was because Clint had asked him to apply to this job with him. And there was no saying no to Clint when he was as excited as a young puppy. Besides at least like this he got out of his lab once in awhile and had actual social contact. And really, the job wasn’t so bad. Okay, some customers really should get a 101 on how not to be an inconsiderate jerk, but the regulars were always nice and, seeing as the shop was just a little bit off campus, most of the customers were students, nice, if not very stressed. Besides, free coffee.

Which was exactly what he was enjoying right now. It was a little after three and the steady flow of people who came to have some coffee during the lunch was just ending. Tony simultaneously hated and craved the rush of an overfull shop. But he truly loved these quiet moments between it. Natasha –a scary, but overall not too bad co-worker- was wiping down the counters, while Tony was making her a latte macchiato. They were both quiet, enjoying the silence before the five o’clock rush , when the old-fashioned bell above the door chimed-

And in walked the most beautiful guys Tony had ever seen.

Though beautiful wasn’t the word for either of them. The one on the right was simply pretty, with his boyish smile and his blonde hair. He had a light blush on his face, either because of the cold or because of the man next to him, Tony would never know. The other was devilishly handsome. He had a crooked grin on his face, his hair unruly and unkempt. It looked as if he had thrown it into a bun in a last ditch attempt to make it seem presentable. He had failed.

Tony honestly wasn’t ready for their combined hotness, but luckily for him, he could flirt on autopilot. One of the pros of being a socialite child.

“Sorry to tell you, but you guys are in the wrong place. Heaven is across the street.” He felt a sense of pride as the blonde Adonis’ blush intensified, and the hot stranger-danger snorted. Which, very unfairly made him even hotter than he was when he was straight-faced. Tony called bullshit.

“Really, that’s the best you can come up with?” The dark-haired guy asked him. At this point they had arrived at the counter. Tony had put down his cup of coffee, and was leaning on his hands on the same counter.

“No, actually, I kinda look these kind of things up, and rehearse them in case hotties like you come walking through the door.” And that was absolutely not what he wanted to say. What the fuck was his mouth doing.

“Oh wow,” the blonde one said, “that was uncharacteristically honest.” As he said that he looked sideways to his companion.

“Yeah,” he answered, looking at Tony, and then back at his friend, with a victorious grin. “tell me real quick, handsome, when was the first time you had a wet dream?”

Tony shouldn’t have answered it. It was an embarrassing, and frankly very private question, but he couldn’t help it. He just opened his mouth and it streamed out. “When I was fourteen. It was mortifying, ‘cause my butler caught me, and I had to watch as he changed my sheets without even batting an eye and,- what the fuck.”

The brunette just smiled and said, “Called it, Steve! I told you something was missing. You didn’t believe me, but you don’t smell like coffee and oil.”

Steve just blushed and looked at Tony. And then it clicked inside Tony’s head.

“You’re-I- You’re trying to tell me that-“

“Yes, doll, apparently you’re our soulmate.”

Tony just looked between them. “Our?”

“Yes, our, and we would be happy to tell you that story over dinner. Do you like Italian?”

 

“No,” Tony said, for the first time in his life, because his mother practically worshipped at the altar of Italian food. “I hate it actually.”


End file.
